<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Forward by Thal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465805">Looking Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal'>Thal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Hunting Life [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a surprise planned for date night.</p><p>(This one is for my readers who aren't necessarily into the Family First arc...didn't want you all to miss out.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/You, Dean/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Hunting Life [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/966201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Y/N] your name<br/>[Y/LN] your last name<br/>[Y/NN] your nickname<br/>[E/C] eye color<br/>[H/C] hair color<br/>[H/L] hair length or style</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes to remove the sleep that threatened to make him roll back over for a few more hours of slumber. Normally he would not get up this early, but there were plans that needed his attention if the day was going to stay to as planned. Dean stretched with a soft groan. He gazed down at the sleeping woman beside him. [Y/N] [Y/LN]’s [H/L], [H/C] hair was strewn about the pillow. Dean leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her temple and [Y/N] stirred, murmuring unintelligibly before her [E/C] eyes fluttered open. </p><p>“Didn’t mean to wake you, [Y/NN].” Dean grinned sheepishly. “Go back to sleep for a little longer.”</p><p>“That’s OK, De, I can get a jump on that research I’m helping Sam with…” [Y/N] said, stifling a yawn.</p><p>“Not today, sweetheart,” chuckled Dean as he rolled his body over hers, propping himself up on his elbows as he lowered himself slightly to kiss her. “The bunker is a hunt free zone for the next twenty-four hours. Today is all about you.”</p><p>“I thought we weren’t going to do date night until, you know, tonight?” [Y/N] raised an eyebrow. “You throwing me curveballs now, Winchester?”</p><p>“Gotta keep you on your toes.” Dean grinned cheekily. “Now go back to sleep so I can start pampering you.”</p><p>[Y/N] groaned and wrapped her arms around Dean, knocking him back to his side of the bed with a giggle.</p><p>“And what if I want to cuddle with you to fall back asleep?” [Y/N] lightly bit her lower lip as she gazed at him with her [E/C] eyes. “Today’s all about me, right?”</p><p>“I guess I better give you what you want.” Dean laughed as he wrapped his arms around [Y/N] and pulled her to his chest. He nuzzled a kiss into her neck then sighed contently. “I do love laying here with you in my arms, so I guess I can’t complain.”</p><p>--------------</p><p>Dean hummed as poured hot coffee into [Y/N]’s large mug, as it held more coffee than the smaller mugs in the bunker’s kitchen. He added the large coffee mug to the tray that already held a heaping plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. He left [Y/N] dozing in the bed, but he suspected she would be awake and waiting for him, and as much as he wanted her to rest, he found her excitement for date night to be endearing. He was eager for this evening to come, despite the preparations he still needed to handle before this evening. Dean carried the tray to their shared room, humming Lynyrd Skynyrd’s Simple Man.</p><p>Dean grinned as he nudged the door open with his foot to see [Y/N] sitting up in bed and stretching her arms over her head with a yawn.</p><p>“So much for sleeping in.” Dean carefully placed the tray over [Y/N]’s lap and pressed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“I smelled coffee.” [Y/N] stated with a shrug as Dean sat beside her. “Wow, Dean, this is a ton of food.”</p><p>“I got you.” Dean winked at her and pointed to the two forks and his mug of coffee beside hers. “I know you tend to feed me a few bites when I bring you breakfast anyway, so I made enough for both of us to share. Without either of us feeling hungry before lunch.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” [Y/N] snagged a piece of bacon, taking a bite with a satisfied moan of bliss. “First bite is always the best. Thanks, De.” [Y/N] leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Now grab your fork and help me eat this mountain of eggs!”</p><p>------------</p><p>[Y/N], fresh from a long soak in the bathtub and now wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, walked into the room and picked up the folded scrap of paper waiting for her on the bedside table. She smiled as she read Dean’s brief note scrawled on the paper.</p><p>*Baby,<br/>
I know today’s all about you, but please wear this for me? You know I love it on you.<br/>
- D*</p><p>Dean left a simple, knee length sundress laid out on the bed. Most days [Y/N] wore jeans and a t-shirt with a flannel shirt layered over it. If she was hunting, her footwear of choice was biker boots, otherwise she wore sneakers. It was rare that she got to go under cover, but then it was usually her fake FBI get up or the occasional sexy dress if they had to lure out a male vamp or incubus. True, Dean would not complain when he got her back to the bedroom in one of her undercover outfits, but she rarely had a reason to wear anything casually dressy unless she and Dean managed to squeeze in a date night outside of the bunker. It was far too cool in the bunker to wear the sundress that Dean adored her in, so she was not about to deny his simple request.</p><p>She donned the sundress and decided to wear a pair of denim flats with it. She wore silver stud earrings and a plain loose silver chain necklace with light make up. She let her hair cascade loose in the back, pinning up small sections on the sides of her hair to keep it off her face.</p><p>There was a rap on the door frame, and [Y/N] turned to see Dean smiling at her, his emerald eyes filled with adoration.</p><p>“Wow, baby. You’re gorgeous.” Dean beamed at her as he walked over to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. “Thank you for wearing that for me. I love it on you.”</p><p>“I aim to please.” [Y/N] snuggled into Dean’s chest with a grin. Dean chuckled, his chest softly rumbling in [Y/N]’s ear.</p><p>“You have no idea how happy you make me, sweetheart,” murmured Dean as he kissed the top of [Y/N]’s head. “And I ain’t saying that because you wore that dress. You put up with a lot from me, and I know that ain’t always easy. I just want to you to know how much I appreciate that.” Dean gave [Y/N] another squeeze before clearing his throat. “So, that’s enough chick flick stuff. How ‘bout we get going?”</p><p>“Yeah, date night isn’t gonna date itself.” [Y/N] grinned, then squeezed her eyes shut and slowly groaned. “Wow, that was bad. Sorry.”</p><p>“You and Sammy share the same sense of humor, [Y/NN].” Dean laughed, taking her hand as he led her into the hall. “We really should get going. Let’s get this date started!”</p><p>------------</p><p>Dean tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his grin as they drove in the Impala through the back roads out of town in the late afternoon. [Y/N] leaned against Dean’s shoulder as she enjoyed the drive, one hand wrapped around his free one. Dean turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head. [Y/N] gave a contented sigh, smiling up at him.</p><p>“Where are we going?” [Y/N]’s [E/C] eyes met Dean’s gaze, his emerald green eyes seemed to glint with amusement. “C’mon, tell me, please?”</p><p>“No dice, [Y/NN].” Dean said stoically, forcing his face into a neutral expression for a beat. “C’mon, sweetheart, you know it’s a surprise. Just enjoy the mystery.”</p><p>“Fine,” huffed [Y/N], feigning a pout. She snuggled against his arm and pressed a kiss against his flannel covered bicep. “Whatever it is, I’m looking forward to it. It’s nice to get a little break from hunting.”</p><p> “Yeah, it is.” Dean nodded. “I wish we got more breaks, but I’ll take what we can get. Especially when I get to spend that time with you.”</p><p>[Y/N] glanced up at Dean, a questioning look on her face. Dean threw her a wink.</p><p>“We’re almost there, darlin.” Dean lifted his chin slightly at the turn off just ahead as the sun sank lower in the sky. Just ahead of them was a sign for Lovewell State Park’s entrance. Dean took the tun off with an impish grin. “Don’t worry, a buddy of mine owed me a favor. The park is closing shortly, and we’ll have the place to ourselves.”</p><p>“What?” [Y/N]’s [E/C] eyes widened as she stared at Dean as they drove into the park.</p><p>“I know you went all out for that cook out picnic on the Fourth, and I saw how much you enjoyed it. Hell, Jack is still going on about the potato salad with bacon. We all had a great time, thanks to you.” Dean smiled fondly at the memory as he pulled the Impala to a stop at the edge of the grass near the lake. A few feet away sat a small cement grill and a picnic table. “And don’t think I forgot how you said you thought picnics were romantic and it was too bad no one really did them much anymore outside of movies.”</p><p>“You remembered that?” [Y/N]’s cheeks flushed and Dean chuckled as he turned off the ignition, silencing the rumble of the engine. [Y/N] thought her heartbeat got louder in that moment. “Wait, you’re going chick flicky on me tonight? Don’t get me wrong, I love it. But did you hit your head or something, Dean?”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes with a smirk as he got out of the car and trotted to the passenger side to open the door for [Y/N]. He offered her is hand which she accepted with a grin. He escorted her to the picnic table and urged her to sit.</p><p>“Gimme a moment to get things set up, sweetheart.” Dean called over his shoulder, jogging back to Baby and popping open the trunk. He pulled out a gingham blanket, a duffel bag, a cooler, and a wicker picnic basket. He deposited the cooler and the basket on the picnic table. “No peeking!”</p><p>Dean walked a few feet towards the water and dropped the duffle on the grass. He carefully spread the blanket on the ground before returning to the duffle and opening it to pull out a couple blankets and a few pillows. Once he was satisfied with the layout he called [Y/N] over and urged her to take a seat. Once [Y/N] settled herself on the blanket looking out at the water, Dean draped a blanket over her shoulders and kissed her temple. He strode over to the picnic table and opened the picnic basket to bring over a plastic bowl with fruit and vegetable sticks, and a bag of potato chips.</p><p>“Enjoy the snacks, darling. I’m going to grill up some burgers for us, and then we can get this picnic going.” Dean beamed at her before making his way to the grill.</p><p>[Y/N] chuckled as she watched her favorite bowlegged hunter before picking up a berry and popping it in her mouth. She chewed silently as she gazed out of the water. The sun was significantly lower in the sky now, just grazing the tops of the trees. Dean was faintly humming behind her, and the scent of burgers and bacon delighted her nose. It wasn’t long before Dean rejoined her, carrying a plate of bacon cheese burgers and the wicker picnic basket in one hand, carefully balanced, and the cooler in the other. He set the plate with their burgers down in the middle of the blanket, and placed the cooler and the picnic basket on the edge of the blanket beside him. Dean pulled a couple of beers out of the cooler, then fished in the basket for a bottle opener. </p><p>After popping the bottle caps off the beers, he gave one to [Y/N]. Dean then began pulling plastic containers of food from some of their favorite restaurants, making [Y/N] laugh.</p><p>“Hey, I couldn’t prep a full picnic in the bunker without you catching me, this was the only way I was gonna surprise you.” Dean shrugged sheepishly. “But I made sure to get your favorites from each place. And, we got pie!”</p><p>Dean proudly revealed a fresh cherry pie, grinning broadly.</p><p>“Dean, this is perfect.” [Y/N] pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Good food, a great view for the sunset, and we got the place to ourselves. And I can’t forget the great man I’m sharing this moment with. Everything is just perfect, thank you.”</p><p>[Y/N] paused, gazing out over the water as the sky began to grow golden and pink as the sun began to kiss the horizon.</p><p>“I’m glad, I wanted everything to be perfect for this moment.” Dean sighed as [Y/N] turned her gaze back to him. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He knelt beside [Y/N] and licked his lips. “[Y/N] [Y/LN], you have been there for me through everything for the last few years. You’ve had my back through good times and bad. As much as I hated it, you’ve risked your life to keep me safe.” Dean gave a small, rueful chuckle. “Don’t go makin’ a habit of that, by the way. Anyway, I’d do anything for you, anything to keep you safe, anything to make you smile, any thing to make you happy. You are my everything, [Y/NN]. I love you and I know I keep tellin’ you you’re family, but I want to make it official.” Dean opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. “[Y/N], will you marry me, and be an official Winchester?”</p><p>[Y/N] nodded, her throat tightening with a surge of raw emotions, and tears threatening to spill. A second later the first tear ran down her cheek and [Y/N] threw her arms around Dean Winchester’s neck, still nodding until at last she found her voice again as Dean’s arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>“Yes, Dean!” [Y/N] choked back a sob. “I love you so much! And I promise these are happy tears. I’m OK.”</p><p>Dean laughed, and nuzzled [Y/N]’s neck with his nose before pulling back and kissing her passionately, until they toppled back on the blanket, both laughing.</p><p>“I’m glad you said yes, or this date night might have gotten a little awkward.” Dean’s green eyes shimmered like emeralds as he gazed lovingly down at his new fiancée. He took the ring from its box and slid it onto [Y/N]’s finger. He gave her another loving kiss. “How about we enjoy the sunset and our picnic dinner? Then we can celebrate with some pie and stargazing for a bit. You know, before we go back and tell Sammy the good news.”</p><p>“Sounds like a solid plan.” [Y/N] pressed a tender kiss to Dean’s lips before sitting up. “Can’t let all this get cold!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this story was planned and mostly written before the events of episode 5.18 aired. This is no slight to what is now cannon as this fic is relatively flexible in the time line, and I'm trying to find a way to make those events fic cannon in the Off Shoot series, rather than scrapping the story or ignoring cannon facts. I mean it's a reader insert, so I just need to see what goes down in the last two episodes to figure out how best to handle it. But it may be relegated to a single story instead of a full series, we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>